Juro solemnemente
by Muselina Black
Summary: Para Remus Lupin, las lunas llenas son lo peor de cada mes. Pero esta vez, sus amigos se encargarán de mostrarle que las cosas pueden ser diferentes. Este fic participa para el reto "Una imagen, una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer: **Los merodeadores no me pertenecen, todo el Potterverso es de Jotaká Rowling y yo no gano un peso con esto._

_Este fic participa para el reto "Una imagen, una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

_La idea del reto era escribir una historia basada en una imagen a sortear. A mí me tocó "Marauders" de **ichan-desu** (la imagen de portada de esta historia). Pueden encontrarla aquí: art/ Marauders - 193418799_

_Nunca he escrito nada sobre los merodeadores como tales, ya veremos cómo resulta esto._

**Juro solemnemente…**

"_Un amigo es alguien que lo sabe todo acerca de ti y aún así te quiere." ― __**Elbert Hubbard**_

* * *

**I**

—Vamos, Peter. ¡Puedes hacerlo! —lo animó James, sentado sobre la mesa del profesor. Su aspecto era aún más desaliñado de lo usual, con el pelo eternamente despeinado y la túnica desarreglada y arrugada como si hubiera estado rodando por el suelo durante toda la tarde.

—Hombre, has revisado esos libros medio millón de veces —insistió Sirius, que estaba al fondo de la sala, balanceándose en una silla con despreocupación. Su aspecto no era mucho mejor que el de su mejor amigo—. Puedes hacerlo, Peter. Es cosa de que confíes más en ti mismo.

Peter lo miró dubitativo. No estaban hablando de un hechizo de levitación común y corriente; estaban hablando de convertirse en un maldito animal. Algo totalmente diferente. ¿Qué pasaría si no podía volver a su forma natural? O peor aún, ¿si quedaba convertido en un engendro mitad humano y mitad animal? Sólo la idea de eso hacía que el estómago se le revolviera.

Los tres chicos llevaban toda su tarde libre encerrados en una de las salas de los subterráneos del colegio. Por lo general, nadie se asomaba por ahí fuera de las horas de clase. Mucho menos en la mitad del invierno, cuando en todo el castillo hacía un frío que pelaba. Nadie se iba a acercar a los calabozos helados si podían quedarse en las salas comunes alrededor de la chimenea encendida, jugando al Snap explosivo y bebiendo chocolate caliente.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que lo comprendí bien —musitó Peter, que estaba sentado en uno de los mesones con un grueso libraco en las rodillas.

—Bueno, te esperamos. Pero ya sabes que mientras antes compruebes si puedes hacerlo, antes iremos a la torre a tomar chocolate caliente —apunto Sirius con una sonrisa. Peter suspiró y dejó el mamotreto a un lado.

—Vale —murmuró muy bajito. El nerviosismo era patente en su voz en ese momento—. Creo que estoy listo.

—Tranquilo, hombre —comentó James al fijarse en las manos de su amigo, que se retorcían ansiosamente—. Sirius y yo estaremos aquí en todo momento. No te va a pasar nada.

El muchacho asintió, más tranquilo antes las palabras de su amigo. Él sabía que no era ni de cerca tan inteligente o hábil como James o Sirius, pero, igual que ellos, había puesto toda su energía en ese proyecto. Por Remus. Tenía que conseguirlo. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en lo que tenía que hacer. Sirius y James estaban ahí. Ellos no dejarían que nada le pasara. Todo estaría bien. La respiración regular, la mente focalizada.

No se atrevió a abrir los ojos hasta que escuchó hablar a sus amigos. ¿Lo había conseguido? Lentamente abrió los párpados y se encontró con que todo el mundo era mucho más grande que él. En su campo de visión se encontraban las patas de las mesas y los elegantes zapatos de piel de dragón de Sirius. Pronto, los rostros de sus amigos, enormes, aparecieron frente a él.

—¡Lo hiciste, Peter, lo hiciste! —exclamó Jame con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e improvisando un bailecillo ridículo que hizo reír a Peter y a Sirius.

—Un ratón, ¡seguro que será genial para que te metas en las cocinas! —exclamó a su vez Sirius, riendo.

Peter miró sus patitas de ratón. Había esperado ser un animal más imponente, como el ciervo de James o el perro negro de Sirius. Un ratón no era ni de cerca tan estupendo como esos animales. Pero, por otra parte, ¡lo había logrado! ¡Había conseguido transformarse en un animal a voluntad! Al menos de eso podía estar orgulloso.

—Estupendo, colega. Ahora prueba a volver a tu forma original y a transformarte de nuevo. Tenemos que estar preparados para la próxima luna llena.

Peter arrugó su ratonesca naricilla y cerró los ojos.

-o-

**II**

Remus dejó su libro en el mesón del Gran Comedor y suspiró. Sentía la cabeza pesada y estaba muy cansado, señales de que la luna llena estaba próxima. Odiaba con toda su alma la luna llena. Odiaba que lo sacaran del colegio entre las sombras, la casa de los gritos y tener que transformarse. A la mañana siguiente se despertaba entre muebles mil veces destrozados, sin recuerdos de las últimas horas, y sentía ganas de llorar. ¿Él hacía todo eso? Era un monstruo.

No quería ni imaginarse lo que podría pasar si llegaba a encontrarse con una persona cuando estaba así. Quizás ya lo había hecho y no lo recordaba…

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacarse de la cabeza esos pensamientos que poco lo ayudaban. Necesitaba concentrarse en su tarea de transformaciones y Peter le había pedido que le ayudara con su ensayo de Pociones. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y los demás? Si lo pensaba, durante las últimas semanas Remus había visto pocas veces a sus amigos. ¿Pasaría algo con ellos?

Justo en ese momento, James, con su pelo eternamente desordenado y la sonrisa burlona de siempre, hizo su aparición en la puerta del Comedor del castillo. Remus no pudo evitar una sonrisa al verlo guiñarle un ojo a Lily Evans, que le respondió con un movimiento despectivo de la cabeza.

—¿Esperando por si algún día se rinde? —se burló Remus cuando su amigo llegó junto a él.

—Bah, qué va. Evans nunca me va a mirar de otra forma, pero a estas alturas es como parte de mis costumbres. Ya sabes, me levanto, me lavo los dientes, la saludo y ella me mira feo. No sería una mañana normal sin esas cosas —replicó James encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, es divertido hacerlo.

—Ya —asintió Remus, no muy convencido por las palabras de su amigo, aunque no sería él el que le diría eso a James, por supuesto—. ¿Has visto a Peter y a Sirius?

—No. Creo que a Sirius le puso un castigo Slughorn y Peter iba a buscar algo a la biblioteca —respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que estarán aquí en cualquier momento —añadió mientras sacaba un libro de Pociones, junto con una botellita de tinta, una pluma y algo de pergamino—. ¿De cuánto dijo Slughorn que debía ser su ensayo?

—No menos de dos yardas.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —gruñó James después de calcular al ojo cuánto sería eso.

—No, yo te recomiendo que empieces ahora mismo. Es para tres días más.

Potter suspiró y abrió el libro de par en par, pasando las páginas a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la parte donde estaba el contenido del trabajo que tenían que hacer, algo sobre una poción curativa. Remus no dijo nada y siguió leyendo el libro de Transformaciones.

—¿Qué hacen? —la voz de Peter los obligó a levantar la cabeza. James gruñó una respuesta y volvió a inclinar la cabeza sobre su pergamino, mientras que el otro chico le sonrió abiertamente u movió sus cosas para permitirle sentarse frente a ellos. El muchacho llevaba un grueso rollo de pergamino bajo el brazo—. ¿Estás muy ocupado, Remus? Acabo de terminar lo de Pociones y quería que le echaras un vistazo —le pidió mientras se sentaba frente a sus amigos.

—Por supuesto —accedió Remus, tomando el pergamino que su amigo le tendía. James murmuró algo que sonó como _«¿Y ya terminaste las dos yardas completas?»_ antes de volver a agachar la cabeza y escribir furiosamente con su pluma.

Peter y Remus intercambiaron una mirada divertida antes de volver a sus cosas. Mientras Lupin revisaba el trabajo, su amigo se puso a leer unos textos de Encantamientos que tenían para la próxima clase.

—Jodido Slughorn —masculló Sirius acercándose a la mesa y dejándose caer sin ningún cuidado sobre el banquillo—. ¡Me tuvo dos horas limpiando calderos en su sala mientras hablaba de lo estupendo estudiante que es mi hermanito! Como si a mí me importara más de medio comino lo que haga el enano.

Remus sonrió. Podía ser que una vez al mes fuera un monstruo horrendo y violento, pero al menos tenía a sus amigos para ayudarlo el resto del tiempo. No estaba solo.

-o-

**III**

—Vamos señor Lupin, ya es la hora —le indicó Madame Pomfrey mientras los guiaba por los terrenos del colegio. Remus la siguió arrastrando las piernas.

Sabía que no podía quedarse en el colegio, por supuesto, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de tener que ir a la Casa de los gritos. No era que tuviera miedo (después de todo, ya tenía quince años y llevaba desde los once yendo una vez al mes a la siniestra casa), pero hubiera preferido quedarse con sus amigos en el colegio, jugando Snap explosivo y bromeando en la sala común. Todo habría sido tanto más fácil si no hubiera sido mordido.

La enfermera y el adolescente malhumorado llegaron a los límites de los terrenos del colegio, donde estaba plantado un enorme árbol que no dejaba de mover sus ramas en todas direcciones, como si fuera un animal que estuviera intentando deshacerse de un montón de moscas desagradables.

Madame Pomfrey alzó su varita y apuntó a una rama, a la que guió para golpear un punto exacto en el tronco del sauce boxeador. Acto seguido, el árbol se quedó paralizado por completo en la posición en la que se encontraba. La enfermera guió al muchacho entre las ramas torcidas hasta un agujero entre las raíces del árbol.

—Ya sabe qué hacer, señor Lupin —le indicó mientras el chico se introducía al agujero—. Mañana por la mañana iré a buscarlo.

—Gracias, Madame Pomfrey —masculló el chico desapareciendo por el agujero. Sabía que debía estarle agradecido al profesor Dumbledore por haberlo aceptado en el colegio. Nadie más lo habría hecho. Y la enfermera siempre había sido muy amable con él. No todo el mundo era amable con un hombre-lobo.

Atravesó el oscuro pasillo con su farolillo (que dejaba al comienzo del pasadizo todas las lunas llenas) pensando en sus amigos. Ellos habían descubierto su secreto dos años atrás y lo habían guardado celosamente. Pero ellos nunca podrían acompañarlo esas noches. No sin un inmenso riesgo para sus vidas. Aunque ellos lo hubieran sugerido, él se habría rehusado. No podía permitirles que corrieran ese peligro.

La casa de los gritos estaba tan vacía como siempre, con la excepción de los muebles desvencijados que habían sido destrozados tantas veces que apenas se tenían en pie. No quiso avanzar más allá de la sala del primer piso. Se sentó en un sillón al que le faltaba una pata y la mitad del relleno y puso la cabeza entre las piernas. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar.

Odiaba esperar.

No había pasado mucho rato, cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba la ventana. Sintió que el corazón se le detenía. ¿Qué explicación podía darle a alguien para estar en la mansión supuestamente embrujada, solo y a esas horas de la noche? ¿Cómo advertirle del peligro? Por supuesto que no podía ir diciendo por ahí que era un hombre lobo.

Merlín, estaba metido de lleno en un problema gigantesco.

Pero cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con que conocía el rostro que se asomaba. Lo conocía más que bien.

—¿James? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó mientras el otro chico abría la ventana y trepaba al interior de la casa—. Sabes que es peligroso. No puedes hacer esto. ¡Tienes que volver al colegio!

—Tranquilo, hombre —la voz de Sirius vino desde el hueco de la ventana. El chico trepó y le tendió la mano a alguien más para que subiera—. Sabemos lo que estamos haciendo —añadió dando un salto hacia el suelo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Remus no podía evitar sentirse escéptico ante esa afirmación de su amigo.

—En serio, no nos mires así. No habríamos venido si no estuviéramos completamente seguros.

—James, ¿qué parte de _soy un hombre-lobo_ es la que no tienes clara? —bufó Remus. Se estaba poniendo ansioso. En cualquier momento comenzaría su transformación y entonces nadie sabía lo que podía hacerle a sus amigos. La sola idea le provocaba escalofríos—. No estoy bromeando, chicos. Tienen que irse _ahora mismo_.

Sirius, James y Peter intercambiaron miradas divertidas entre ellos. Remus arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué se traían esos tres entre manos? Esas sonrisas no auguraban nada bueno.

—Vale, te mostraremos nuestro plan —suspiró teatralmente Sirius—. No es necesario que nos asesines con la mirada de esa forma, hombre.

Ante la enorme sorpresa de Remus, donde en un momento estaban sus tres amigos, ahora se encontraban un ciervo, un enorme perro negro y un ratoncillo. Y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, incluso en ese día que tanto odiaba.

-o-

**IV**

—No puedo creer que lo hayan conseguido —comentó Remus, aún impresionado por lo sucedido. Los demás lo habían convencido de salir de la casa de lo gritos y adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido. «_Ahí no hay nadie_» había sido su argumento, «_y este lugar es deprimente, por lo bajo._»

—Vieras, nos costó lo suyo —replicó Peter con una sonrisa—. Bueno, a mí. Estos dos lo lograron en cosa de semanas.

—Deberíamos decirle a McGonagall, seguro que nos pone a los tres un _Extraordinario_ en Transformaciones y nos aprueba por el resto de los años que nos quedan —bromeó James, estirándose contra el tronco de un árbol.

—Ya. ¿Eso es antes o después de que nos denuncie al Ministerio y nos haga expulsar? —fue la caústica respuesta de Sirius, haciendo que Peter y Remus estallaran en carcajadas. Era evidente que a la profesora de Transfiguración no le haría ni un poco de gracia enterarse de que tres de sus alumnos habían estado aprendiendo a hacerse animagos sin supervisión adulta. Mucho menos por las razones que lo habían hecho.

Remus se acomodó en el suelo. Estaba pasando una de las mejores noches de su vida. Estaba seguro de que hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto. Y estaba seguro de que una noche de luna llena nunca le había hecho tanta gracia.

En ese momento, sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Soltó un gemido lastimero que hizo que sus amigos miraran en su dirección.

—¿Todo bien, Remus? —musitó Peter abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. El rostro contorsionado de su amigo era suficiente para angustiar a cualquiera.

Remus trató de asentir con la cabeza, pero un nuevo espasmo doloroso le recorrió la espalda. Como si le estuvieran enterrando miles de cuchillos a la vez. Y aunque lo había vivido muchas veces antes, nunca se había acostumbrado a ese dolor intenso que lo recorría entero. Quiso decirles que corrieran y se alejaran de ahí, pero lo único que escapaba de sus labios eran quejidos y gemidos. Sus amigos parecían evidentemente asustados, pero él no podía hacer nada. Una vez que todo empezaba, no podía detenerse.

Los otros tres muchachos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. ¿Qué podían hacer? Las contorsiones y muecas de dolor de su amigo los habían dejado sin saber cómo reaccionar. Nunca se habían imaginado que la transformación pudiese ser tan dolorosa. Querían ayudar a Remus, pero no sabían qué hacer. No habían contado con eso.

Vieron como el pelo empezaba a crecer en las manos y la espalda del muchacho, mientras su ropa se desgarraba violentamente. Remus aulló fuertemente, un aullido que no tenía nada de humano. Algo plenamente bestial.

—¡Tenemos que transformarnos! —chilló Peter mirando a los otros dos. Fue lo que necesitaron Sirius y James para reaccionar de una vez por todas. Los tres procuraron concentrarse como lo llevaban haciendo en las últimas semanas en ese calabozo del colegio. Ahora era el momento definitivo. No tendrían otra oportunidad.

Tenían que conseguirlo. Por su amigo.

Cuando Remus se levantó, se encontró con tres animales que lo miraban fijamente. Y aunque no podía recordar precisamente quiénes eran, sintió que todo estaría bien con ellos.

Nada iba a pasarle.

* * *

_¿Bien? ¿Me merezco tomatazos, golpes, aplausos? Es mi primera incursión con los Merodeadores y me costó un poco encontrar una idea que me acomodara a mí y a la imagen que me tocó, pero espero haberlo hecho bien._

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina_


End file.
